


So I Decided To Make A Story About A Party Because Why Not Wow This Title Can Be Long Oof- JK "Locked-In"

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Locked In, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She paused, for a moment, thinking it over before reluctantly saying, "I-I'll think about it." Tikki smiled and returned to the warmth of the blankets. She sat down once again and opened her notebook, picking up a pencil, the picture in her mind clear at last.





	So I Decided To Make A Story About A Party Because Why Not Wow This Title Can Be Long Oof- JK "Locked-In"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made a longer story in a long time. I think the last one was "Bring It On Lie-La!".

She spun rhythmically in her magenta desk chair, its wheels protesting against the movement, almost in unison with the quiet tap of a pencil against the plastic of a work desk. Page after page ripped out of a- consistent with the atmosphere of her surroundings- pink journal, jagged edges and all being crumbled and thrown into an overflowing bin of rejected designs for, well, something! But that's just it! She still hadn't figured out what to make. It was as if every time she had some semblance of a valid idea, putting it onto paper was virtually impossible, much like it would be to explain what love is to a person who had never been enamored with someone. She knew what she wanted to draw, but also didn't. It's just so...so confusing. Her tired bluebell eyes darted around the carnation room, lost in angry thought. Boredom nagged the back of her mind. The tension could be cut with a butter knife, thick with annoyance and suddenly the squeaking of the seat and the pencil hitting paper steadily increased in volume. Was it trying to berate her for her multiple failures? She was sure it was. One more and she'd just- SNAP! She broke out of her reverie at the sharp sound of her favorite pencil breaking straight in half. Well great. She sighed, swerving around, hands plastered at her temple. 

Maybe it would be better if she had something to do, somewhere to go, but nobody needed her to design or bake or deliver anything. Somehow having a million things to do at one time is easier than having nothing to do. At least then she could focus. Maybe taking a break would work. Yes, she thought, Tikki was always an option. Tikki had always been a good companion, and though terribly blunt in a sort of scary way, she tried to get better. She remembered meeting Plagg. The little being was somewhat charming in a mean way. She honestly didn't know how Chat put up with him and his rudeness. He was completely the opposite of Tikki, which also made sense considering they were yin and yang. Now, besides her parents or Alya, Tikki was her go-to quick adviser. It didn't hurt that she was also adorable and a good source of comfort. Marinette smiled for once in the past few hours she wasted on wasting trees. 

"Hey, Tikki?" She called out. A wave of red flashed from behind a pillow, revealed to be her kwami. She took a large bite of a cookie half her size before asking, "Yes, Marinette?" Her giant navy eyes glittered up at the girl in worry. "Sorry for looking so angry Tikki. It isn't your fault. I'm just so frustrated! Every time I think it'll work out, it comes out wonky!" Tikki smiled as always and patted her companion on the back. "Oh, you'll be fine. i'm sure something will pop up."

Just then a ping came from her phone. She took it from the desk, and turned it on. There was a notification from the Ladyblog. An akuma? She thought at first, but soon realized it was a video of Nadja Chamack with the caption "Plz let Lb and CN see this ;3". She hit the play button.

"This just in!" Nadja's voice rang through the room, although not with the urgency that would come with an akuma attack. "Mayor Bourgeois is throwing a small party to celebrate our local heroes, but is unable to reach them. Please share in hope that they will see this. According to our source, the party is starting at 8pm tonight and is exclusive to invites only. Don't be bemused! It's just the news! Back to you-" The video cut off. For a second, Marinette considered going, and then decided against. What if something bad happened? Tikki must have noticed this, for she laid a tiny paw on the girl's shoulder and said, "Go, Marinette! Have some fun. Plus, there are plenty of exits and there was just an akuma attack yesterday. So it will be another day or two before he comes around to making another one. Just tell your parents you are heading out on a walk for a while or something." 

She was surprised to say the last that her kwami would allow such a thing, but the opportunity inspired her to create a party dress (even if it wasn't for this event as there wasn't enough time and the suit would look weird with a dress over it) of some sort. She paused, for a moment, thinking it over before reluctantly saying, "I-I'll think about it." Tikki smiled and returned to the warmth of the blankets. She sat down once again and opened her notebook, picking up a pencil, the picture in her mind clear at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudo


End file.
